


and it kept moving

by perfectlyrose



Series: a young mountain and a strange girl [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: John and Rose head home together and start their healing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> seventh in the "a young mountain and a strange girl" series // as always, inspired by the song "Strange Girl" by The Zolas
> 
> And I'm back with another installment after... seven months? Oops. This one follows on directly from "across the continents" and is a bit short but it was just finishing up the arc of Rose getting out of her bad situation that started back in "i'll be your confidante". (if you skipped any of this arc because of the warnings, just know that Rose was not in a good home situation and eventually took John up on his offer to come get her. if you want more details, just let me know and i'll be happy to oblige so you can avoid anything that might be an uncomfortable topic or trigger for you!)

They spent the night at the hotel his aunt had booked them about thirty minutes away from where he’d picked up Rose. John was going to give Aunt Sarah the biggest hug he could manage when he made it home for having the foresight to get them a room.

The moment they were checked in and had deposited her bag on the floor by the bed, Rose grabbed some pajamas and made a beeline for the ensuite. He heard the shower start almost immediately and knew it would be a bit before she was out. John shrugged out of his leather jacket and hung it over the back of the desk chair. He sat down to take off his boots and then flopped down on the bed to wait.

He was almost asleep by the time she stepped out of the ensuite, skin pink from the hot water and scrubbing and hair dripping on her vest top. She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before heading towards the bed without saying a word.

She crawled up on the bed and curled into his side, resting her head in the hollow of his shoulder with a sigh.

“Thank you, Doctor,” she whispered.

The words were on the tip of his tongue again but he swallowed them down, feeling that now was not the time. “Anytime, Rose. Always.” He pulled her a little closer to him and just took comfort in being able to feel her and hear her steady breaths as she quickly fell asleep against him, fist curled over his heart.

He was worried about her but all he could do was let her know that she was safe and loved.

They drove back to his aunt’s flat the next morning and John reveled in the way her smiles seemed easier the further away from London they got. By the time he pulled into his parking spot, he’d coaxed at least one tongue-in-teeth grin from her.

John shouldered her bag and then gestured towards the stairs. “Pretty sure you still know the way,” he commented.

Rose nodded and took off up the stairs, not waiting for him. When he reached the door of the flat, Sarah already had Rose wrapped in one of the motherly hugs that she was so good at. She made eye contact with him over Rose’s shoulder and smiled. 

“Come on in, love,” Sarah said, stroking her hand over Rose’s hair one more time before pulling back. “It’s been too long and while John here never shuts up about you I’d like to hear what you have to say about what you’ve been up to.”

Rose nodded and followed her inside.

John went and put her bag in his room, figuring she’d be staying there. Since his aunt had only booked them one room at the hotel he was assuming that she would be okay with them sharing the room and if not, he could spend the rest of the holiday on the couch.

He walked back out to join his aunt and Rose and smiled at the sight of his two favorite people in the world talking softly in the kitchen while making tea.

Something inside of him just settled into place and he felt like he might need two hearts to hold everything he was feeling in that moment. It was all going to be okay.

By the next morning, the tension that always seemed to linger in Rose’s shoulders had lessened and the sparkle in her eyes drew his gaze more than the darkening bruise on her cheek. Her nails were repainted their normal black and she looked like herself when she pulled Sarah into the kitchen so the older woman could teach her how to make cookies from scratch.

John just couldn’t stop smiling. This was his definition of a Christmas miracle even if it was a couple days late.


End file.
